godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla X Gamera: Gaia War
An animated crossover between Godzilla and Gamera as well as a reboot of the Gamera franchise and the first animated installment in the Gamera franchise. The movie is produced by Studio Ghibli while being directed by Shusuke Kaneko. The movie will be released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3-D formats. It is rated PG-13 for "intense extended sequences of action/monster violence, destruction, mayhem, scary images and language". Premise Two of Japan's most beloved film monsters collide for the first time on the silver screen in this animated epic from Studio Ghibli and director, Shusuke Kaneko. Thousands of years ago, the empire of Nilai-Kanai was destroyed by an evil sorceress and her monstrous legion of winged beasts, forcing the surviving members of its royal family, its people, and the unborn remnant of its turtle-like guardians. Thousands of years later, Earth has now become a constant battleground fought between humans and giant monsters called Kaiju that have ravaged the world ever since the appearance of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, in the mid-point of the 20th century. However, the ancient evil responsible for destroying Nilai-Kanai has been unleashed once again by human negligence with the intention of laying claim to Earth. And all that stands in her way, are Godzilla and Gamera... if they don't kill each other '''first'. '' Plot We open several thousands of years in the past as Valasz, emperor of Nilai-Kanai, is setting up charges to destroy a good chunk of his empire to take out the Gyaos, reptilian beasts created by a sorceress named Umbraena to originally be used as weapons against Nilai-Kanai's enemies only to turn on them. As he goes to check on his wife Yuna and their ten-year-old daughter Uruna, he orders his brother and sister to take as many survivors to the suspension chamber and hands Uruna the last egg of the Avants; Nilai-Kanai's colossal, turtle-like guardians. He is then confronted by Umbraena herself as well as a few of her Gyaos. Though he manages to fight them off, he is mortally wounded with a Sonic Cutter Beam to the heart, even with the arrival of the lepidopteran Guardians of Earth, Mothra and Battra turning the tide of the battle. He then detonates the charges, severing Nilai-Kanai in two before succumbing to his wound. The half of Nilai-Kanai containing Umbraena falls into the sea and is sealed away by Mothra and Battra. Thousands of years pass and mankind is constantly plagued by giant monsters referred to as Kaiju, starting with Godzilla in 1954. In 2054, the half of Nilai-Kanai containing Umbraena washes up on the shores of Tokyo, attracting attention from archaeologists, historians, and the Marutomo Company who seeks to claim it for profit. Meanwile, in the base of the Kaiju defense organization Susano-o, we are introduced to Koji Tanaka, a soldier who earned a scar while fighting Godzilla as well as his team, Tatsu Ifukube, Mariko Tsubaraya, and Seiji Honda (or as Tatsu refers to them: The Four Amigos). That night, the Marutomo Company visits the ruins only to discover a still-alive Umbraena who has her Gyaos kill the trespassers, including their CEO. The next day, Susano-o discovers an island bearing the same energy signature as the ruins on the shore and dispatches a recon team, with Koji and his companions among them. Upon arriving at the island, the recon team is attacked by a reptilian beast called a Ver'Zhal which manages to kill the team except for Koji, Mariko, Seiji, and Tatsu before it is killed by a group of hunters-in-training led by Uruna who is now a young woman. The four are brought to the remains of Nilai-Kanai and introduced to Yuna who has been attempting to make due with what little remains of their empire and is reluctant to trust the four. As the four take the time to rest up, Uruna introduces Koji to Gamera, the last Avant who, upon hatching, formed a psychic bond with the princess. Uruna then tries to convince her mother to join the four on their return home, curious to see how much the world has changed. Yuna at first tries to dissuade her daughter until her brother and sister-in-law Kiraak and Vaelui vouch for their niece. After a tearful goodbye, Koji, Tatsu, Mariko, Seiji, and Uruna travel back to Japan. Upon arriving in Japan, Koji gives Uruna a grand tour of Osaka. However, their fun is cut short by the arrival of a giant, lizard-like Kaiju . During the chaos, Gamera arrives and battles the Kaiju. In the midst of the fight, Gamera saves a child before dealing a killing blow to the monster with a fireball. The JSDF arrive and are about to shoot Gamera until Uruna steps in a protects him and the crowd starts cheering for the massive terrapin. Meanwhile, Umbraena is made aware of Gamera's presence and starts to awake the Gyaos. At the same time, Godzilla awakens in the Marianas Trench and starts heading toward Japan. Uruna dreams of the last day she saw her father, believing he abandoned her and Yuna and then visited by Mothra and Battra warning her that something is on the horizon. Just then, the alarm goes out that Godzilla is on a collision course in Osaka and Susano-o and JSDF troops are then deployed with Uruna tagging along due to her connection with Gamera who has been having visions of his ancestors but cannot seem to grasp their meaning. Godzilla arrives and the military opens fire on the King of the Monsters but to no avail. Gamera arrives and a battle breaks out between the Kaiju with Gamera attempting to keep Godzilla in the shore only for their fight to move inland. Uruna is then shocked and enraged to see Godzilla's callous disregard for human life. She angrily shouts/pleads to Godzilla to stop killing only to have her anger connect with Gamera who goes into a somewhat berserk state. Sadly, this doesn't last long as Godzilla manages to turn the tide and is about to kill Gamera until the battle is cut short by the arrival of ten Gyaos much to Uruna's horror. Gamera manages to kill eight of the beasts but has hard time with the larger Commander Gyaos which is then taken out by Godzilla who drops a building onto it. One Gyaos manages to escape the battle. Godzilla glares at Gamera before returning to the sea while the terrapin flies off to recover from the shock of the destruction he and the saurian caused in the fight. After the battle, a distraught Uruna tearfully asks Koji why Godzilla holds such hatred for mankind to which he shows her footage of Godzilla's attack in 1954 and mentions mankind turned him into what he is now. Uruna tells Koji she let her anger get the better of her and she passed her anger onto Gamera due to their connection and breaks down into tears while the lingering shock of the Gyaos returning lies on the back of her mind. Meanwhile, Umbraena is told of Godzilla by her Gyaos and how he nearly managed to kill Gamera. While at first intrigued, the sorceress realizes that if Godzilla had managed to kill the Avant, she would still be left with a beast just as powerful if not more so than him. She then discovers Godzilla has enemies on the same/higher level as him by one of the humans she keeps as a snack for her swarm and goes off to find them in order to forge an alliance. Gamera arrives on an island east of the Phillipines covered with the bones of Avants before him and proceeds to self-train in order to learn about himself and his limits. At the same time, Umbraena arrives at the base of Mount Fuji to speak with King Ghidorah and convinces him as well as his minions Monster X and Gigan to join her and reveals she has also struck alliances with SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah and Daghara. Meanwhile, Koji and Uruna come up with a decision to convince the Nilai-Kanans to help them fight the Gyaos. Upon arriving in Nilai-Kanai, Yuna is asked to help lead the fight against the swarm but refuses, saying they tried years ago but it was at the cost of their empire, her husband and the Avants. Koji angrily calls her a coward and tells her sitting around and hiding from the Gyaos won't save them as eventually the beasts will find what little remains of Nilai-Kanai and finish the job. Yuna, while a bit put off by being called a coward, understands that hiding from the Gyaos only delays the inevitable and proclaims if Nilai-Kanai is wiped out, it will at least be in one last fight. As they prepare for battle, Uruna is shown by her mother the last transmission of Valasz who apologizes for blindly trusting Umbraena and that the only thing he was concerned about the day Nilai-Kanai fell was keeping his people and his family safe. Driven to tears, Uruna forgives her father and joins her people in preparing for battle who fly off in magi-tech aerial fighters. However, this also catches the attention of Mothra, Battra, Manda, King Seesar, and a slumbering Godzilla. Gamera also takes notice of this and flies off to join the strike group. Koji then radios his superior officer, Akane Yashiro, the location of the Gyaos and tells her to meet him and the Nilai-Kanans there. Sensing the danger, Umbraena decides now is the perfect time to strike as she sends out her Gyaos and her allies to tear Tokyo apart. Soon enough Nilai-Kanai, Susano-o (spearheaded by Akane in MechaGodzilla), and JSDF armies arrive and a battle ensues in Tokyo which is soon joined by Gamera as well as an army of Kaiju brought together by Mothra and Battra. In the midst of the fight, Uruna's fighter is shot down and she is captured and brought to Umbraena who taunts her about how easy it was to gain Valasz's trust and how she's brought Gamera to his doom. Meanwhile, Gamera is being overwhelmed by the Gyaos swarm until Godzilla appears and the two Kaiju unite and start cutting down the winged beasts left and right while Koji goes to rescue Uruna. Angered, Umbraena has Ghidorah and his allies attack Godzilla and Gamera who are joined by Mothra, Battra, King Seesar, and Manda to turn the tide, severely injuring Monster X (now Keizer Ghidorah) and Gigan to the point Ghidorah severs his alliance with Umbraena and he and his allies retreat. Meanwhile, Uruna manages to escape Umbraena by slashing her cheek with a dagger, revealing she has a black, misty blood and is rescued by Koji. At the same time, Gamera flies up into the air all the way up into the stratosphere and coming back down, loosing a plume of fire and spinning around, creating a tornado made of fire which sucks up the Gyaos and incinerate them while Godzilla obliterates the ruins Umbraena resides in and the Gyaos eggs inside it. Enraged, Umbraena declares she is not afraid of the saurian and transforms into a giant, dragon-like beast. Godzilla and the transformed Umbraena battle until Godzilla is overwhelmed only for Gamera to join the fight. The two Kaiju then manage to gain the upper hand on Umbraena before both finish her off with a Mana Cannon and Spiral Fire Ray respectively, destroying her. After Godzilla and Gamera let out their roars of victory, Godzilla gives Gamera a sign of respect before returning to the sea as the other Kaiju follow him. The next day, Uruna announces Nilai-Kanai will work with the surface world for a bright new future as she and Koji depart on Gamera with a kiss as Gamera passes by a swimming Godzilla and the movie ends with Gamera and Godzilla silhouetted against the sunset. Category:Crossovers Category:Gamera Category:Godzilla Category:Anime Category:Animated movies Category:Reboots